


The Hat is Never Wrong

by MapleBreeze



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Agressive Hufflepuff Arthur, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hufflepuff Gwen, Light Angst, M/M, More tags to be added, Quidditch, Slytherin Merlin, Through the Years, hufflepuff Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleBreeze/pseuds/MapleBreeze
Summary: When Arthur gets sorted into Hufflepuff upon arriving to Hogwarts, he is shocked and devastated, fearing his father's reaction. But the hat is never wrong and Arthur becomes determined to show just how great Hufflepuff can be.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 74
Collections: Merthur Glompfest





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Jayfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayfire/pseuds/Jayfire) in the [Merthur_Glompfest_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merthur_Glompfest_2020) collection. 



> This is based on a prompt from [ for Merthur Glompfest Prompt: Remember deheerkonijn's aggressive Hufflepuff Arthur comics?? (Linked in prompt url for reference!!) I would love a fic that fell in line with that. So our faves are at Hogwarts, Merlin's a Slytherin and Arthur's a Hufflepuff, and he is aggressively proud of that fact. As long as the fill has that element in it, I'm happy! Maybe a Gryffindor insults Hufflepuff house and Arthur challenges the student to a duel. Maybe Merlin and Arthur both play Quidditch, and at the Slytherin vs Hufflepuff match, Arthur gets a little too into it and sends a bludger flying at Slytherin's seeker right before he can catch the snitch. Merlin is NOT happy when he wakes up in the hospital 3 days later, but his anger dissipates when he sees his stupid beater of a boyfriend drooling all over himself on the chair beside his bed (how did he even get there? It was dark out and there was no way Madame Pomfrey would have let him stay). Basically just give me Hogwarts shenanigans with our favourite Merlin characters and I will be forever indebted to you. Smut is okay, but it shouldn't be the focus. Fic or art, no preference :) Thank you for picking this prompt!! ^_^ URL: http://deheerkonijn.tumblr.com/tagged/Aggressive-Hufflepuff-Arthur I](/users/%5BJayfire%5D/)

Darkness spanned out in front of Arthur. The small lanterns hung on the boats barely did anything to combat the immense dark water. He felt uneasy as his small boat rocked back and forth but he knew it would be over soon. Leon who sat beside him, looked similarly nervous yet placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. At least he would have someone familiar with him.

Arthur didn’t feel nervous about starting Hogwarts, not at all. It was what he’d been dreaming about for years. He’d heard the stories growing up. Of the great wizards and witches who were made in such a school, of the mystery the grounds held, of his father’s time there. And of course, after Morgana started last year, hearing her stories only added fuel to the fire.

His father had been in Slytherin and Arthur would continue the Pendragon legacy. Even Morgana, as rebellious as she was, followed in the family’s footsteps. Most Pendragons did. Only his mother and a few other distant relatives did not and were in Gryffindor. He was not nervous at all, but confident that hat would say Slytherin. Even if it did say Gryffindor, it wouldn’t be the worst thing, his father did have some respect for them. So, Arthur had no fear going into it, he would get one of two houses his father supported and that was that. He did not share the same anxiety felt by the students beside him as they walked into the Great Hall, but perhaps he should have.

It was incredible. No pictures Morgana showed him or stories his uncle told had quite prepared him for it. Long tables packed with students filled the hall. Thousands of candles lit the false sky that seemed to stretch upward forever. The older students turned to look at the crowd of first years gathered at the corner of the hall as a professor set a tattered old hat on a stool.

After it sang a long, strange, cryptic, song, it began to call out names.

“Aeret, Joane” it began, as a small girl walked up. A few moments later the hat announced,” Gryffindor!” and the process began again. The first years stood hesitantly by the door of the hall, some eagerly awaiting their turn, others praying there were more names ahead of them. It was a mixture of anxious murmurs and excited whispers. A time later, a dark-haired boy moved to the front of the group, expecting his name.

“Emrys, Merlin” it called, and the boy walked up and sat down on the stool. Large ears poked though dark hair from underneath the hat as he waited. The hat took longer than Arthur had seen for anyone else and the boy’s face twisted in strange ways. He seemed to be arguing with it. The room was frozen, all waiting for the answer.

After what seemed like an hour, the hat yelled, “Slytherin!” The boy got up and walked calmly over to his new house, seemingly unfazed by the hat stall.

Arthur on the other hand was still not nervous at all. He watched as another girl joined Merlin in Slytherin and a handful of Gryffindor guys sauntered over to their new table. Leon joined them as well with a smile on his face. Arthur was happy for his. He continued to watch his fellow first years tense up as the teacher moved further in the alphabet. But not him, he knew which house he would be in. It would decide his future. Okay, maybe it was okay to be a little nervous. More students were called up and the minutes seemed to stretch into hours. He felt himself sweating a little, not because of nerves, it was just warm in here and his cloak was thick. When he finally heard his family name, it felt unreal. Morgana smirked at him from the Slytherin table.

He took a slow walk up there and sat on the stool as a teacher placed the hat on his head. He held his breath waiting for some sort of response. _Hmmm… interesting very interesting._ The hat spoke in his mind. He supposed he expected it, but it still felt strange. ‘So, what house?’ he thought, asking the hat. _Be patient._

‘Are you reading my mind?’ Arthur couldn’t help but ask. ‘So you know I’ve ought to be in Slytherin.’ He thought, trying to sound more confident than he felt. _I’m actually looking into your soul_ , it replied cryptically, ignoring Arthur’s other statement. Arthur waited, tempted to ask another question. _Arthur Pendragon_ , it began with a small chuckle. _Do not worry. I know your destiny. Things may not always be what you expect, but I know what must be…_ ‘What do you mean?!’ Arthur thought, suddenly afraid.

“Hufflepuff!” the hat yelled, abruptly outside of Arthur’s head.

Coldness seized Arthur’s chest as silence filled the room. Arthur’s heart gave a terrible lurch as he placed the hat on the stool once more. Then the room was buzzing all over again. Whispered questions and hushed exclamations of shock echoed through the hall. “A Pendragon in Hufflepuff?!” Arthur walked slowly off the platform. “When has there ever been a Pendragon in Hufflepuff?” Arthur stepped between the rows of long tables; his footsteps seemingly unusually loud. “Did the hat make a mistake?” “The hat never chooses wrong.” He made his way to the back of the table dressed in black and gold. “I don’t believe it!”

Arthur sat down at his new table, not really believing it himself. Something went wrong, this couldn’t be right. _The hat never chooses wrong._ His classmates’ words echoed through his head. Maybe he was still asleep on the train and this was just an elaborate dream. But he knew that was too good to be true. And what would his father think? Arthur dreaded sending the letter he had promised him. He would be a failure.

Arthur put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. He blinked a few times, trying to hold back tears. He was a Pendragon and he was in public; he couldn’t afford to be seen as weak. He tried to watch the rest of the sorting with interest masked on his face, but he couldn’t focus on anything.

He felt numb. The feast was a blur. When the food arrived, he barely ate despite how hungry he had been on the train. He just sat there in a daze of denial. All he remembered was a dark-skinned girl with sitting nearby after also being sorted into Hufflepuff. She gave him a kind smile but said nothing. But he didn’t mind. He had no desire to join in on any of the joyous conversations and raucous laughter anyway. It wouldn’t do anything to ease the pain.

After what seemed like hours, the feast was finally over. Arthur got up from the table immediately and attempted to pass through the crowds to find Morgana. He didn’t have the heart to find Leon. After much struggle, he finally saw her pale face and dark hair and ran toward her. “Morgana!” he called, slowing to a walk beside her, to look more composed.

“I doubt father will be pleased with this,” he began, staring down at his shoes, “I know I should be in Slytherin with you.” He paused for a moment before saying, “he always did think I was a failure.”

“Arthur,” she grabbed hold of his shoulders, “don’t think that way.” She put her hands down, “you have the chance I never had, I wanted to break the Pendragon tradition.”

“You wanted to?” Arthur asked, confused.

“Of course, I did. Father’s notions of purity and family legacy are ridiculous.” She paused. “I longed to be in Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff.” Morgana smiled momentarily. “But I am happy here in Slytherin, even though I never wanted to be.” She placed a comforting hand on his arm, “I think you were meant to be in Hufflepuff, and you will be happy there. Forget about what father thinks.”

They heard prefects calling out the houses and announcing for students to follow them to their dormitories. Arthur gave a whispered, “Thank you,” as Morgana left with a sad smile in his direction as she rejoined her Slytherin friends. Arthur made his way back to the Hufflepuff group.

“Hufflepuff students this way!” one prefect called. Arthur followed behind the other students and he noticed the girl from earlier talking with a taller Hufflepuff first year. The group walked down a long hall and past several suits of armor. They went down a flight of stairs and down another hall, lined on one side with windows. The planes gave way to deep blue of the lake below.

It looked incredible and endless, how he thought Hogwarts would feel.

Then it hit him. He would not be going to the dormitory under it, old stone tinged with the green light from the lake. He would not sit in the ornate couches by the fire or have the dorm his father so often talked about. None of what he imagined about his life at Hogwarts would be real. He wouldn’t even get to climb the stairs to the grand Gryffindor tower that his mother had mentioned when he was young, before she passed away.

Arthur continued on with the group until the hall widened and they reached a large round door. It was a soft brown tinged with gold. The prefect turned around, “Our common room is a little different than the others” he said, “while they have passwords and riddles and secret entrances, our room knows us.” A few first years in the crowd looked confused.

“All you have to do is touch the door or the knob and it will let you in.” He paused. “It reads your intentions and knows that you’ll need to return to your room, so you’ll always be let in.” He looked at the crowd, seeing less confused faces now. “It does also work for students from other houses, of course as long as they have good intentions as well.” He smiled. “Good Hufflepuff would never turn away those in need, or in need of friends.” And with that he placed his hand on the knob and pushed the grand door. It slid open easily, much lighter than it looked.

The students followed him through the door, each pausing to admire their new home. When Arthur passed through, he could hardly contain his shock. It was beautiful. Sunlight streamed into the high circular windows, coating the various couches and tables that littered the room, even though it was definitely late evening moments ago. It felt warm and there was something comforting about it. It was not the grand rooms his father had described but it was not any less incredible.

“This way to your rooms please.” The prefect called again. The amazed students slowly moved to follow him. After they were all assigned rooms and their belongings appeared there, they were given time to enjoy their new house. Some went right to sleep after the long journey, while others settled in the common room by the fire, already laughing together.

Arthur sat a table at the far end of the common room. He’d brought his quill and inkwell and a piece of parchment for the letter. But he could never get past _Dear Father_. The words just wouldn’t come. How could he explain that he had failed him? He only ever wanted to make him proud. Now all of his father’s comments about his inadequacy with magic came to the forefront of his mind. Arthur knew he could never live up to the Pendragon name.

With that, the tears he’d held in all evening finally spilled. He turned his head away and tried to hide behind his parchment, fearing the other students would see. He could not afford to expose more weakness. The tears dripped down his face and he heaved another silent sob. What would the future he dreamed of here at Hogwarts be now?

A chair scooted along the floor next to him, someone obviously wanting to see a great Pendragon fall. Then he felt a hand on his arm. He wiped his face with his other sleeve and lowered the parchment. It was the girl he’d seen earlier, smiling.

“Hello” She began. “I’m a first year too. I’m Guinevere, but my friends call me Gwen. You can call me Gwen too, I mean assuming you want to be my friend or…” she rambled, looking more awkward by the second.

“I’m Arthur” he said with a sniffle, cutting her off. He gave her a weak smile, “um, hello.” She sat down next to him, silent for a moment.

“I know it must be hard,” she began. “But Hufflepuff is no worse than any of the other houses, despite what people might say.” She looked down shyly for a moment.

“Being in Hufflepuff does not mean you’re weak.” She said with intense certainty. “We’re very strong.” She smiled to herself. “Strong enough to know that being humble, hardworking, kind and accepting is more important than brains or bravery or ambition. We know that we can still have these things, but we know that our simple values matter more because they can do so much good. And know that anything anyone else says cannot defeat the strength we have together.”

“Plus no one fits perfectly into any house. There are Gryffindors who would rather be here with us and seem like they would be, just as there are Slytherins who long to be in Ravenclaw and you here.” She paused. “And I know there’s more to it than that, but it doesn’t have to make a difference to the person you want to be.” She placed a hand on his arm.

“The hat never makes mistakes. You were meant to be here, and I think you’ll still do something great. One doesn’t need to be Slytherin or Gryffindor to that.” And with that she got up and pushed in her chair. “Oh also, have a good evening!” She gave a supportive smile before walking away.

He watched her leave to the dormitories. Arthur fiddled with his pen and parchment, before shoving them away. He willed tears away that threatened to spill again. This really happened and there was nothing he could do to go back and fix this. Everyone had seen him sorted and there was no good way to sneak and stay in another house.

But maybe Morgana and Gwen were on to something. It might take some time to get used to, but Arthur figured he could be happy here. His father would not understand, but if Arthur could show that he could still uphold the Pendragon name, things might be better. Like Gwen said, he could still do great things. Arthur looked around the cozy room, maybe things wouldn’t be so bad. He would write the letter tomorrow.

_He was gonna be the best damn Hufflepuff_


	2. Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finds his way through his first year at Hogwarts and ends up having a much better time than he imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter and Arthur's first year at Hogwarts. Each chapter is (probably) going to be like this, kinda going through some of the fun stuff through the year.
> 
> Also sorry for the wait, I know I said it would be very soon but this somehow took longer than I thought. Anyways, enjoy!

Arthur awoke the next morning rolling under soft blankets. Sunlight streamed into the room, covering the potted plants that sat on the windowsill and the brick that framed them. It was somehow nostalgic and comforting, despite being completely new. Arthur slowly got dressed, wanting to postpone the inevitable.

But he finally got out his ink and quill and began to write. With a good night’s sleep and the relaxing atmosphere, his head felt much clearer now, and the words finally came, this time without tears. In a burst of bravery, he finished the letter and ran to the owlery, sending it without a second glance. Delaying it wouldn’t have made anything better; Uther could always find out things in one way or another, it was better for him to hear it from Arthur.

Then he went to breakfast, sitting at the Hufflepuff table anxiously once again, while other students milled around with their friends. He picked through his food and found he had more of a stomach than last night. The sausages here were just too good.

“Hi again!” said a lively voice to his right, it was Gwen. She plopped down in the seat beside him with a cheery smile. “The food’s really good right? Nothing like a hearty breakfast to start the day.” She said attempting to lift the atmosphere. Arthur nodded and gave a halfhearted “yeah.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, are you okay? Things going better?” she asked hesitantly. She looked at him expectantly.

He let out a small smile, “Hufflepuff is like you said, being here already feels right.” He said, almost surprised by his words. He was about to elaborate when another Hufflepuff student joined them. It was a boy with very short light brown hair. He seemed a bit tall and broad-shouldered for his age.

“Oh, this is Percy by the way” she gestured to the taller boy. “He’s a first year like us.” He gave a small nod. Apparently, he wasn’t much for words, much like Arthur himself currently, with everything that had happened. They filled their meal with little more discussion before heading to their classes.

The day passed smoothly, and Arthur felt himself growing more comfortable with his new surroundings and peers. He even saw Leon a few times throughout the day when they had classes together. But it was certainly nice to have someone like Gwen around. She had been so kind and welcoming and didn’t tread carefully around him like so many of the other students just because he was a Pendragon.

By the end of the day, the trio’s evening meal was a much more lively affair. Arthur found himself laughing like he never had before, and even Percival got talking. Maybe that’s what Hufflepuff was, that kindness, that acceptance. Its incredible feeling washed over him in waves. But there was one thing that weighed like a rock in his chest, his father’s response.

And sure enough, the moment dinner ended, his grey owl soared into the hall and found him, landing upon his shoulder, and promptly dropping an envelope in his lap before flying off to the owlery. Arthur quickly stuffed it into his cloak. He would deal with it later.

It was late that night when he finally got the courage to open it. The letter was lengthy, and he found each word infused with his father’s normal formality and scorn. There was little in way of praise and his father seemed he was not able to make up his mind between ridiculing the school or blaming Arthur. The words were painful but not surprising. Arthur could practically hear Uther’s voice every time he mentioned the _dreadful muggle-loving_ house and how all this (Arthur’s overall existence) was a blemish to the family name.

Despite his fathers’ words, things felt different somehow. Though he could imagine Uther saying all that to his face, he found a strange comfort in knowing that he was far from him, at least till Christmas.

A few days later, Arthur made up his mind to respond. Though Arthur had found himself being just as upset about being sorted where he was originally, Hufflepuff had grown on him. He responded with precision, careful enough not to directly contradict his father’s words but still enough to share his new beliefs. If he talked enough about how he liked it here, maybe his father would come around eventually.

Arthur told of his love for flying class and how planned to join the team next year. Surely this would garner some respect from his father. But while he was a natural at flying, this was not very true with other things.

This was a hard this to come by, especially with his problem. Arthur struggled with magic. His magic came later than most and somehow still lacked. Simple charms were a challenge and anything else was pretty much a gamble.

Uther avoided mentioning it to anyone. Why should anyone know of his weakling of a son? Even Arthur liked to pretend it wasn’t there, but every time he pulled out his wand, he felt it. The shame, his father’s disappointed face, and anticipation of failure once more.

But still he pulled through. He wasn’t going to let this, or sorting get in the way. So, he spent his days with Gwen. They spent meals together and poured over books in the library. They snacked together in the common room with Percy after class and explored the castle. Arthur relished in his newfound freedom and tried to soak up every second. Even sometimes earning house points with Gwen side by side.

And despite everything, Arthur loved being at Hogwarts. It felt so alive and full of people in ways he wasn’t used to, with how little his father allowed them to socialize when he was younger. For the first time, Arthur had real friends besides Morgana and Leon. Arthur found himself stronger and happier than he’d ever been before.

* * *

On a warm day in October Arthur saw the first Hufflepuff vs Slytherin match. He sat with Gwen and Percy in their area of the stand as they watched the players getting ready below. There was excitement in the air.

When the Slytherin team appeared, cheers erupted from the other side of the field. He thought he could see Morgana standing and clapping. She was very passionate about quidditch but hardly showed it. She was planning to join the team next year in her third year. Arthur himself couldn’t wait to join. He would’ve joined this year if first years were allowed, so for now he just had to watch.

When Hufflepuff came out in their golden glory, Arthur screamed as loud as he could. He watched attentively throughout the match, booing and cheering with every move. He could see Gwen and Percy laughing at him.

“You do know it’s just a game, right?” Gwen questioned with a teasing smirk. He rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like, “Quidditch is way more than a game.”

Despite her earlier comment, by the end of the game Gwen, along with the rest of the house was yelling, “Huffle-PUFF! Huffle-PUFF! Huffle-PUFF!” Arthur was screaming again. He seemed to be trying out scream everyone else. They all went to bed exhausted after the house party for their victory.

Arthur had heard about how great Gryffindor parties were, but all he knew was that it certainly paid off that the Hufflepuff common room was right next to the kitchens. 

* * *

About a month later, they were studying in the library. Dusty shelves and enough books to rival any library filled the room in rows. Tired students lingered in corners trying to finish last minute assignments. Arthur fought off a yawn as he fiddled with his quill. He wished he had a servant or something that could just do all his homework. When he and Gwen finished their work, they went to put their books away, but something stopped Arthur. Voices drifted from the shelf behind them. He turned to listen.

“It doesn’t matter, Hufflepuffs is just a bunch of mudbloods and squibs.” The boy spat. “It’s ridiculous that the whole house hasn’t been disbanded. And that they’re allowed to be here with us.” The group surrounding the boy made sounds of agreement. Anger rose in Arthur’s stomach. He poked his head around the shelf. It was a group of Slytherins.

Arthur’s hands made fists; he would not stand for this. _They are wrong._ Arthur stepped to the other row, pulling his yellow and black tie out so they’d see it. Gwen threw a look of concern at him.

“You’re wrong.” Arthur announced. “It’s ridiculous that _you’re_ allowed to be here!” The boy rolled his eyes.

“What’s a puny first year Hufflepuff gonna do?” the older boy countered. Arthur took out his wand.

“Petrificus Totalus!” Nothing happened. _Ugh, of course his magic would fail now._ The boy’s laughter echoed _._ Well, his magic might not be very strong, but he was.

Arthur jumped, knocking him to the ground and delivering a few swift punches. The other boy was too stunned to fight back. Arthur landed a final blow to his face and stepped back, leaving looks of shock on the other students faces.

He walked away with Gwen proudly before breaking into a sprint. That group would probably not say anything. Who would want to admit they got beat up by a Hufflepuff first year? But it was best to be safe and they ran all the way back to their common room. He thought of that group again. It was strange to think that a few months ago, he would’ve been happy to stand with them.

“I heard about your stunt in the library the other day.” Morgana began, immediately upon seeing him one day. “I can’t believe you did that.”

“Wait. Who else knows? I don’t want father getting upset.”

“Don’t worry, no one really knows. I just have my ways.” He knew that. Even as kids she would know when he misbehaved, even when he managed to hide it from Uther. Then, it was often infuriating because she would use it to tell on him but there were some times it came in handy.

“I heard you need a little help with your spellwork.”

“Ugh, of course you heard about that too.” He grimaced, trying to show his anger instead of his shame.

“Well maybe you just need some help, I mean I’ve had trouble with some spells too.” She explained.

“Not like me, and _you_ of all people know that. Father thinks I’m useless when it comes to magic.” Arthur looked down. _For a while, he thought I would be a squib._ Morgana seemed lost in thought, oblivious of his hurt.

“Oh, I know! You should meet my friend Merlin, he’s great with spells. He could probably help you.” Morgana suggested. _I doubt anyone could help me._ Arthur thought.

“Really? There’s a kid named Merlin here?” Was what he said aloud.

“He’s in your year but in Slytherin.” She added.

“Wow that’s even more ridiculous, in Slytherin, like the real Merlin!” Arthur laughed. Morgana scowled at him.

“I’m serious Arthur, he could help you and I think you two will get along well.” Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Like I need any of your help making friends.” _And I don’t need help with my magic, I can do it._ Arthur thought.

“I know Guinevere too and that’s not what I heard.” Arthur crossed his arms, glaring at her.

“Just meet me at the lake after lunch next Saturday.” Morgana said.

“Fine, but if I get behind on my schoolwork, it’s your fault.” He said pointing his finger at her, Morgana just shrugged and walked away with a smirk.

* * *

The next Saturday, Arthur found himself wandering grounds. It was a nice day, with a cool breeze and still some warmth for this time of year. It would’ve been even nicer if Morgana had told him where around the lake to meet her, granted he should’ve asked, but _still_. After walking up and down the grassy hills, through the trees, and around the lake for what seemed like hours, he saw a hint of green and black. He walked toward it, praying it wasn’t another tree and some dirt again. And somehow it actually wasn’t. A pale, skinny boy was sitting on a stump at the lakeside, fiddling with his wand, messy dark hair trying to hide his large ears. He didn’t seem to notice Arthur until he was standing right next to him.

“You’re Merlin, I take it?” Arthur asked. Of course, Morgana wasn’t here.

“Yep!” The boy answered, shoving his wand into his pocket and springing to his feet. “You must be Arthur, Morgana’s told me all about you.” Arthur frowned, ready to insult his sister. He saw a pitying look cross Merlin’s face, and Arthur felt even worse. Coming here was an awful idea.

Merlin tapped his foot impatiently and Arthur sighed, “Yes, I need your help.” Merlin smiled. “Great, let’s begin!”

“First, what spells do you know? We should start with something easy.” Merlin began.

“I’m not stupid,” Arthur exclaimed, “I know all the basics: levitation, fire, water, body-binds, some other charms.” He continued. “I can do all the ones we’ve been taught so far.” _Only sometimes,_ his mind replied.

“Ok then, let’s do this,” Merlin held his hand out over the lake. He whispered something and water fell from his hand, adding to the lake. He moved his hand upward and the water flew the same direction, swirling up like a fountain. Arthur watched in awe at his ease with wandless magic. It was unheard of. Maybe this kid was the real Merlin.

“Oh yeah, my wand.” He dug the stick out of his pocket and turned towards Arthur. “Try after me,” he said. “Aguamenti.” This time the water fell out of the tip of his wand.

“Aguamenti.” Arthur repeated, trying to hold his wand aloft in the same manner. But where Merlin’s continued to pour into the lake, Arthur’s was dry as desert. He tried again, repeating the word and again after that. Arthur’s face took on strange expression, it looked somewhere between enraged and constipated. Merlin tried to conceal his laughter but failed miserably.

“Are you going to help me or do you just like watching me suffer?” Arthur accused. “No wonder you’re one of Morgana’s friends.”

“No, it’s just, the face you’re making!” Merlin laughed, “and you’re a bit of a prat.”

“Well you seem like an idiot.” Arthur countered.

“You’re one to talk.” Arthur scoffed at that, but he knew Merlin was right. Arthur _should_ be better at this. He’s a Pendragon after all, this kind of weakness just doesn’t happen. His father always was worried about him, especially when his magic took such a long time to show, but Arthur thought he’d finally gotten past that.

His father was right. He would always be the weak link. _Maybe this is why I’m in Hufflepuff,_ Arthur thought glumly. _No other house would want me._ He blinked several times, now was not the time for crying. _I’m practically a squib._

A strange look crossed Merlin’s face, silently watching Arthur. “Come on let’s try again, you can do it.” Merlin assured, much kinder than before and Arthur felt himself being pulled out of his mind. He looked at Merlin bewildered, before staring at the ground. “No, I think I’ve had enough,” Arthur made move to leave. _There is no point to this._

“Arthur wait.” Merlin ran over to him. “Come on, I know you can do this, I can see you’ve got it in you.” He paused as Arthur turned back to him. “Morgana told me about what you did the other day, and if you’ve got the nerve to fight that boy, and like _that_.” Merlin made eye contact with him again. “You can definitely do this.”

“Fine.” Arthur said, raising his wand again. “Aguamenti.” Still, there was nothing. Arthur gave Merlin a look as if to say ‘see?!’

“Just try and focus more, you have to feel it.” Merlin instructed, “Imagine the water and visualize it, you can’t doubt it.” Arthur tried again and sighed. Merlin placed his hand on top of Arthur’s hand, still clutching his wand. “Close your eyes and see it.” Arthur did so, but to no avail. He opened his eyes, ready to see disappointment on the other boy’s face. But there was none, Merlin simply said, “Just try again.” Arthur did.

Water began to fall from Arthur’s wand, first as just a few droplets, then more started to flow, till there was a steady stream flowing into the lake. Arthur looked at his wand in awe, then at Merlin, who quickly let go of his hand.

“See, I told you.” Merlin teased with a bright smile. The smile filled his face, reaching his eyes in the most wonderful of ways. Arthur rather liked it, yet he was still rather distracted by the results of his spell. He moved his wand in circles, watching the water splash against the surface of the lake.

“Want to try another?” Merlin asked, catching Arthur off guard as he stared at the water.

“Sure!” Arthur responded. If this was all it took to get good at magic, then he would do it.

“How about, _Wingardium Leviosa,_ ” Merlin said, lifting a leaf off the ground, that flew higher and higher till it blew away with the wind.

“Easy,” Arthur said, “ _Wingardium Leviosa_.” Another leaf floated into the air attempting to join the first. It fell sharply moments later. Arthur’s face reddened. He felt the instinct to run. No one should see him like this, all powerless and ashamed. But Merlin simply tapped his hand and said, “Try again.” Arthur’s shame turned to warmth, a feeling like he’d never felt before.

Merlin and Arthur met again the next weekend at the same lakeside spot. Arthur struggled some more, but Merlin guided him as always and they became fast friends. They’d met Saturday mornings to review the week’s spells before devolving into laughter and chatter, then heading back to the castle to finish homework. It became a strange partnership, a powerful Slytherin and a magic-challenged Hufflepuff. No one expected it.

Arthur knew he’d never felt that comfortable with anyone before. Even with Morgana and Gwen and other friends, there was always a need to impress them, to show that he was worthy of them. But there was none of that with Merlin. It didn’t seem to matter what Arthur couldn’t do because Merlin always knew that he could.

When Morgana heard about their weekly study sessions, she was somehow more smug than usual. And the next weekend she came along in the afternoon with Gwen to their lakeside spot. And the week after that, Gwen came again, bringing with her Percy. And Leon decided to come along too. Pretty soon they all fell into a comfortable routine. Merlin and Arthur would practice Saturday morning away and then the rest of their friends would show around lunchtime, bringing snacks. Choruses of laughter echoed on the banks of the lake, interspersed with showing off tricks and telling stories.

Through the rest of the year their gatherings continued in a similar fashion, though sometimes having to relocate indoors when the weather got too cold. Merlin kept helping Arthur, who grew more confident each day.

That first night of shame and fear seemed worlds away. And by the end of the year, Arthur was so far from the disappointed first year he had started as.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Let me know what you thought
> 
> (also idk why it put the end note from the first chapter after this one)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also Merlin will make an appearance soon don't worry
> 
> ps i might edit this a little


End file.
